


Thanksgiving

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Newborns, World War One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: Evie lies in bed, eyes closed, breathing deep and even. Asleep. Beside her, Rick holds in his arms a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle: Alexander Jonathan Carnahan O’Connell, not five hours old.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Rick O'Connell and Alex O'Connell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

_Carnahan House, November 1925_

Evie lies in bed, eyes closed, breathing deep and even. Asleep. Beside her, Rick holds in his arms a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle: Alexander Jonathan Carnahan O’Connell, not five hours old. Rick bends to kiss his sleeping child’s face, inhales the warm, milky new-baby scent of him. It was a hard labor, but Evie is strong and mum and baby came through it fine. A perfect birth, the midwife said, no complications. Father cried, holding the two of them afterwards, overwhelmed by the complex cocktail of joy and relief and love and gratitude so overwhelming that Rick still feels weak in the knees. They are alive and well, his Evie and Alex. They are alive and well on this day of all days, the day that commemorates all the men lost to the War. 

This is the first year that Rick does not feel overwhelming guilt for surviving. Holding Alex, stretched out alongside Evie in their marriage bed, Rick can only feel awe at the miracle he holds in his arms. His hope for joy had died at Gallipoli. It was resurrected by Evie at Hamunaptra and now is cemented by this perfect baby boy. Alex fusses; Rick rubs his back until he subsides. He has not prayed in years, but he cannot hold back the litany now: _thank you, thank you. Thank you._

Author's Note: This was written for a prompt on Tumblr. If you'd like to request a story, [please feel free](https://tinydooms.tumblr.com/ask)! 


End file.
